Fairy Tail Academy
by TemiDark
Summary: The Thunder Tribe is a group of most handsome and riches guys in Fairy Tail Academy. They are famous for their cruelty and their targets becomes the targets of the whole school, but what happens when a group of girls tries to stop them. Warning: OC, Parings are decided by readers. My first fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, but I am sure that you know it arleady so why do I even bother to write it down? **

**Some of the idea's are taken from the popular korean drama Boys Before Flowers.**

* * *

You probably think that I am just a normal student just like others, but really no matter how you look at it I am always a different one, and just because I was differed I nearly never have friends until the day a person rescued me from my darkness, he was the one that let me join the Fairy Tail Academy. Back in those days, when I was new, it was always nice to come here. Everyone treated etch other like family, there was no bulling and violence only friendly fights that was between guys. This school was so until chairman Macarov become sick and he entrusted his place for his grandson Laxus Dreyar. Because I was in dept for chairman Macarov, so I visited him many times in the hospital, then one day he made me made a promise with him, that whatever I see Laxus go overboard I would stop him, then some days later he feel in coma.

That's where everything changed; nearly everyone started to worship Laxus. The guys were scared of him and the girls did fall in him for his looks. Then after some time he created a group, that included the richest and handsomest guys in school, it also included his two best friends. The group was named The Thunder Tribe. Soon after the creation his group became famous of their cruelty, they beat up everyone that pissed them off. They showed no mercy on their targets. Even those that worshiped they group started to beat up their targets. In more than a week they started to take control over the school. They targets became the targets of the whole school, then The Thunder Tribe started to mark their targets. They gave them red cards with black text "The Thunder Tribe". I really wanted to stop them, but I knew I was no match for eight muscular guys. That's why I started to train; first I went to the karate lessons. But under the summer break I did the special training with my master. Everyday had I a new challenge of surviving, if I ever would share my story to anyone I doubt they would believe it. After the summer I was so tired that I didn't take any actions just then.

I was going trough the school hall, then I saw Lucy. She opened her locker and I couldn't believe what I saw, she got the red card. I just stared blankly at the scene before my eyes.

Then someone raised a hand and tried to cast an egg on her, but before he could someone grabbed his hand. It was the famous Erza Scarlet, nobody dared to mess with her, she was just so scary sometimes. Her glare made the one she was holding piss his pants, only literally. Then she let him go and he went running like a scared cat.

"Lu-chan what happened why do you have the red card?" a bluenette asked, if I remember right her name was Levy and she is best friend with Lucy.

"Well yesterday my hand slipped and by incident I got my drink on Laxus. He was very pissed." She said amassed. I couldn't believe it, he gave such a kind girl a red card just because of a stupid incident. Now I was angry this was really just overboard, I would not be surprising if he beat up a child just because he was crying. Then I saw more her friends rushing to her.

"If any of you hurt Lucy then I am going to.." Erza yelled but was interrupted by someone. "Then you going to do what?" the voice asked, I looked at the person I saw a glance of blond hair and blue eyes. It was Laxus, behind him was everyone from The Thunder Tribe. It means his two best friends Bixlow Souleter and Fried Justine. After them were standing Natsu Dragenell, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox. The last ones were Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. They fan girls started to scream I had to cover my ears. I glanced at Erza she was rather shocked, well I knew that she was a really good fighter so she didn't have to fear The Thunder Tribe, but I knew that there was one thing that didn't included me but her. It was that by just a command Laxus could throw everyone out of school. I sighed and started to push my way to Lucy and her friends. Everyone started to look at me with questioned eyes; Laxus in the other hand was pissed because I blocked his view on Lucy and her friends. Then I took the red card and ripped it in small pieces. And I threw them on The Thunder Tribe, they were rather shocked, well it never happened before. I gave them my best glare I could. Some of them glared back, when other thought that I am just some trash that going to be throw out before they even open they mouth.

"Listen to me punks, if you lay a hand on these girls I going to hug off your heads and I am going to use it as decoration in my house." I yelled to make it clear that this is not a mere treat.

"Isn't it better to just beat them up, you didn't train with my father to give people treats." I heard a familiar voice, and it was Cana my only friend.

"Cana I didn't train to beat up people either." I said.

"Right you just trained to take over the school so it is simple just beat them up and the school is yours." Cana said drinking her juice, wait a moment apple juice? I sighed.

"I trained to be able to protect my friends." I said she eyed me with her eyes.

"But come on they are really no match for you, you used to beat bears in the woods." Cana said, I got embarrassed at this comment.

"What are you talking about I didn't." I protested.

"Of course you did, do you remember the day when you had a huge PMS when my boyfriend broke up with me, because he was scared of both you and my dad. Because of this you chased him trough the forest and you destroyed everything in your sight, but not trees and one of these things was actually a bear." Cana explained.

"I don't remember something like this happening." I protested, well actually I had no memories of this day because they were all fuzzy somewhat.

"Please a weakling like her could not be able to beat us up, so don't made any childish stories up that never happened." Sting said.

"How dare you Joanna, how can you forged the promise you made with me?" Cana asked. I looked at her really nervously while I wanted to remember the promise. Then it got to me I promised her to find her a new boyfriend I looked at Gray Fullbuster and then I rushed to him.

"What are you saying about him?" I asked while I grabbed his hand. She glared at me while she took a sip of her apple juice. Ok this juice was really odd; she always bought tea or coffee but never an apple juice. I rushed to her side and I took it from her before she could protest I sniffed on it and it was actually beer. I gave her an evil grin that made her gulp, she let the whole promise slide because she knew what would happen if I told her father about that she took alcohol to school. Then Erza came back to the reality.

"But wait a moment isn't your father Gildarts Clive?" Erza asked.

"Yes, why are you so shocked?" Cana asked saying it like it was no big deal.

"Because it's rare for him to take students." Erza tried to remark.

"Well it took me a week for him to accept me." I said, it was where these who knew who Gildarts was jawdropped. Actually the whole thing was much more complicated than it sounds, I had to fallow him anywhere and explain a lot of times why I wanted to be trained by him. Then under the training I got to know Cana and we became friends.

"So you were trained by Gildarts?" Natsu shouted, I just nodded.

"Amazing." He shouted, he was really happy by some reason. But I had to agree with him it was truly amazing that I survived the whole thing, then Gildarts never accepted students so I was the first one. Then Laxus glanced at Natsu with caused him to go quiet.

"Even if you were trained by Gildarts it doesn't mean that you are actually strong." Laxus said, really convinced by his own words.

"Sorry Laxus but I think we must go." Fried said, and just like that they left.

"So you really trained with Gildarts?" Lucy asked not really buying our story.

"Yep it was really hard but I managed to survive it. Then how about we become friends and the next time you can fallow me to my training." I suggested.

"It's always nice with more friends, is Cana wishing also to become our friend?" Mirajane asked. I looked at Cana she just gave me a small nod.

"So it means from now we are friends." I said, I was happy to be able to make new friends, which were Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy Mcgarden, Lisanna Strauss and Mirajane Strauss.

* * *

**Ok so here is the deal, in this story you can vote for your favorite parings. But there is some parings I would not want to have which are NaLu and Gruvia. Why? Becuase I don't feel like writing about them... sorry all NaLu and Gruvia fans, other way you can make any crzay pairings you want. Just don't forged about my OC, hehe. And don't forget to leave comments xD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter xD**

**Thanks to everyone that gave comments and supported me on this story I really appreciate it ^^  
**

* * *

**Erza p.o.v.**

I could not forgive my weakness, I was so ashamed of myself. I could not protect my friend when she was in trouble. I knew I had the strength, but even if I did I could only just stare when Laxus showed up. When I was just staring there shocked a black haired girl which I never seen before started to rush to our side, before everyone realized what she was doing, she threw the ripped card on The Thunder Tribe. Someone was just standing in shock, just like me. Then Cana came out and this is how I got to know who the girl was and the fact that she trained with the strongest man in Fiore, by Gildarts Clive himself. Now some hours later we became friends and we were sitting together eating our lunches.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I could not bring myself to protect you. Please hit me." I said, the other were staring in me in silence knowing the pain that I felt that I could not bring myself to protect Lucy from Laxus.

"Don't worry Erza everyone knows why you didn't dare to face Laxus." Lucy said in a soft tone. Everyone nodded, well everyone knew what messing with Laxus meant.

"Yeah he can just throw out everyone from school with just a bare command." Joanna mumbled under her breath then she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, I could not understand how I didn't notice her before. Of course it was only a matter of hours that we became friends, but only with that little amount of time I could tell that she was a kind person.

"But if you know it why did you dare to do it?" Levy asked with a little unsure voice not knowing if it was rude of her to ask a question like this.

"Oh it's simple, I can't leave this school by my own or even when Laxus give his command." Joanna explained. Everyone was ready to ask why but Cana interrupted.

"You heard her, actually she has a contract with chairman Macarov." Cana said with a bored tone, it seemed she knew it for a long time now.

"What is this contract about?" Lacy asked curious.

"It's simple, I can't leave this school before I graduate." Joanna explained. Every nodded not knowing if they should ask more questions or just let it be. Then something crossed my mind.

"Does Laxus know it?" I asked. Then Joanna grinned.

"Of course he doesn't. It's going to be fun when he finds it out."

"Ok so you can't leave the school but what happens when he get's pissed and decided to throw out one of us?" Lisanna asked, that was an interesting question. While Joanna has her contract that protected her from Laxus, we in the other hand didn't have anything.

"Don't worry everyone I am going to protect you, but even if he dares to do it I can always annoy the shit out of him to the point that he let you all in again." Joanna said smiling.

"Or if this is not going to work, she can always kidnap him and if this is necessary she can always rape him, which is going to …" before Cana could say anything more she got smacked on her face.

"Don't make jokes like this, because if you do I am going to rape your boyfriend instead." Joanna said. Then Cana got her a really creepy smile, that made me shiver.

"Then I am going to make sure to make Laxus my next boyfriend." Cana said, looking over her shoulder searching after someone, I think she wanted to find Laxus and his group, but luckily they were not here.

"Jeez guys stop making these jokes, what if other people hear you?" Lisanna asked a little bit scared of the thought.

"Don't worry then we can make Joanna make them forged it." Cana said and laughed.

"It's not funny." Lucy said a little bit embarrassed of our group behavior.

"I was thinking even if they throw us out of the school we can always join Blue Pegasus Academy, I heard that there are much more handsome guys there." Cana said while she was deep in her thought.

"But this school is hard to get into, I heard that is already packed so it's nearly impossible for us to get in, most because this is a middle of a term." Levy said, well she was right Blue Pegasus Academy was a really popular school, it had second ranking of the most famous school in all Fiore, but of course we were in the first popular school so maybe we had some chance to get in this school.

"Oh if I remember right this is where Loki is going." Joanna nearly yelled from happiness. I think I was the one noticing how happy she was when she mentioned Loki, or not because I saw Mirajane looking at her with her famous glint in her eyes. I sighed knowing Mirajane I think her match make planning was coming out soon.

**Sting p.o.v.**

So our group was sitting in our popular spot. I saw how Natsu and Gray started to fight for god known what, they never change. But I must admit sometimes is nice to see Natsu get beaten even if it is not me who beats him up. Then I heard Laxus slam his hands in the table.

"How dare she?" he yelled angrily, I must admit I never saw him pissed like he was right now. But I knew this pissed of felling because I could feel it right now, but on the other side I knew that after only some days this black haired girl which name I didn't know was going to leave the school.

"Who is she anyway? I never saw her." Gray asked himself.

"Just a while ago I looked at information about her, but it seems that there are not so many students that know her. Her name is Joanna Warmaker…" Fried started to got intrupped.

"Cool." Natsu yelled everyone ignored him and nearly everyone sweetdropped at her last name.

"Is this even a name?" Rouge asked.

"If there is a last name like Souleter I think that Warmaker can exist to." Bixlow said, everyone just nodded realizing that he was right.

"And yes Rouge it is actually a name, but it is not really that popular." Fried explained. Ok this girl was crazy not just her personality but even her last name too.

"I wondered who Girldarts is anyway." I said asking myself in my head I was really unsure.

"You don't know who he is?" Natsu asked really shocked, I shook my head to get them the idea that I really didn't know who the hell he was.

"He's the strongest man in Fiore." Gray said.

"So what did he do to get this title?" I asked not really believing him.

"I heard that he defeat a runaway lion from a zoo." Natsu said.

"I in the other hand saw him moving a car with just his bare hands." Bixlow said.

"You really don't want to mess up with him." Gray said. Gajeel looked just shocked as I was.

"So you mean that the black haired girl is the biggest treat after his daughter?" I asked, that actually made them wonder.

"No, Cana was not trained by her father. She is just a big flirt and an alcoholic." Fried explained, I just wondered how he got this information.

"If it is so easy to find out about Cana, why can't you find anything other on Joanna?" Rouge asked.

"Well you interrupted me, anyway she was trained by Gildarts if we must trust Cana's words, then she is going in the second year. And that's all, nobody knows who she really is, other students see her as a quiet and terrifying person." Fried said. Ok this was the first time that Fried could not find anything on our target, but maybe this time he just needed a more time, yes that must be it.

"So the black haired girl is the strongest one, but who comes next?" Rouge asked.

"That must be Erza." Natsu said shivering along with Gray. I looked at them confused it never happened before, but I had to hold my stomach for not to laugh. Then I could not hold anymore and I laughed out aloud, while Gajeel just smirked.

"Why are you laughing bastard do you want to fight?" Natsu yelled.

"Good, brig it on." I yelled back. This made Laxus glare at us.

"Explain yourself Natsu." Laxus said.

"She is scary, she often bullied us when we were kids. I mean me and Gray. Then Mira always started fights with Erza so I think she is the third on the list." Natsu said. This made me laugh even harder, Natsu got bullied by this red haired girl, I just wish that I had seen that. Then a hand punched me, and I fell on the ground, but I could not stop myself so I was now rolling on the ground instead.

"I'm going to kill you Sting." Natsu yelled. Then again Laxus smashed the table.

"Sting go and place the red card in this girl's locker." Laxus commanded. I got myself up still laughing but I took the card and I headed to the lockers.

* * *

**Ok so the voting is still on, and on the first chapter I forgot to metion but every person can n totally vote for 7 parings so far (it means one paring for etch girl in the story). And of course if you change your mind you can always PM me and tell me there what paring you want instead. Of course you can always wait because more guys is going to appear later in the story xD** **If you ever get an awesome idea that would fit the story then share it with me. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayoo here is chapter number three xD**

**(〜￣▽￣)〜  
**

* * *

**Joanna p.o.v.**

I saw how everyone was watching me, I knew they wanted to see, me opening my locker. I just ignored them and sighed. I already knew what I got myself into so there was no turning back. I opened it just in the same way I always do, then guess what, this stupid card was hanging there. I just simply took it and ripped it apart, like it was no big deal. Then suddenly the tension in the air got heavier, students that stood beside me started to give out an evil aura. That told me that they wanted to rip me apart like some wild animals. And of course this sort of aura didn't affect me one bit, because I already meet the scariest person and that was Gildarts, and if he was serious some really bad things could happen. I just went to my classroom where Mira and Cana was waiting for me.

"Hello." Mira said.

"Sup Joanna. Did something happen?" Cana asked.

"Hi Cana, Mira. No nothing really happened I just got a red card this far." I answered with a bored voice.

"Well we didn't get any. I wonder why." Cana said.

"Maybe he wants to take us out one at a time?" Mira asked herself not really sure if it was true.

"Then I am like some sorts of leader?" I asked.

"It seems so." Mira answered, I don't know why but I liked it. I never really got to be a leader in any cases.

"You seem happy, maybe later you can create a gang and become the leader?" Cana asked. Well it was not a bad idea, I could do it to help the police or something.

"Then you can beat everyone you want and I can take the opportunity to go to the most fancy bars or night clubs in Fiore." She said. Yet again the only thing on her mind is actually alcohol. I face palmed.

"Sorry but I am not going to do it, I rather become a doctor." I answered. She made a sad expression on her face.

"Such a beautiful dream." Mira said.

"Sorry but I must disappoint you I don't plan to be a doctor, actually I don't know what I want to be." I said.

"You could always be like my father." Cana said.

"No thank you." I answered. The teacher came in and we took our places. Actually I was in the same class as Cana and Mirajane, but the others from our group ware in other class. The lesson went on and I just simply paid attention to it. On the next lesson, I could not find my desk. After some minutes of searching I found it in a horrible state, I just couldn't care less. It wasn't like I was going to pay for the damage and they would eventually buy a new in a couple of days. Soon it was time for lunch.

"Your lunch looks so nice. Did you do it yourself?" I asked, even if we all were rich, we brought our own lunches, well for my case it was because I didn't like to waste money on the cafeteria food that cost a lot of money. But the girls in our group thought it was much nicer to eat home made food.

"No actually it was my maid Virgo who did it, I just love the lunches she makes. Somehow they always make me feel better." Lucy answered.

"Well I on the other hand did it myself." Mira said really proudly. Then we took a look at it, it was really cute and good looking.

"May I taste it?" I asked, she nodded. I took a small piece and I stopped it in my mouth, it tasted amazing.

"It's delicious. Do you mind to teach me how you're doing it?" I asked smiling.

"Ok, I can teach you." Mira said smiling kindly.

"Then didn't you mind teaching me to?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded which meant as yes.

"Then me to." Erza said while she ate her cake.

"Ok and I think you need it the most." Mira said looking at Erza.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Lately you eat too many cakes." Mira just had to say it.

"No I don't." she protested.

"Everyone please raise your hand if you think Erza eats too many cakes." Mira said. Everyone from our group raised their hands. Well even if I hadn't been her friend for very long time I used to see her on lunches while she ate her cakes, and it was like everyday.

"There you go." Mira said. Then some girls started to shout like crazy. I had to cover my ears, I didn't want to become deaf.

"It's The Thunder Tribe!" One of them shouted of top of her lungs. Then these girls were loud until Laxus commanded them to get quiet.

"If they come this way pretend you don't care or don't know who they are or simply ignore them." I whispered, they all nodded. And just like I had foreseen, they started to come this way.

"You can beg for forgiveness, it's not to late yet." Laxus said smirking. Like hell I would beg him for forgiveness he must be pretty stupid to think I would ever do it. I just simply ignored him.

"Don't ignore me." He said pissed.

"Did you heard something girls? Neah whatever, it must have been my imagination." I said giving him the idea that I would not beg him for anything. Then he slammed his fist into the table we were sitting around. The impact was so huge that it started Lucy and Levy.

"Oh it seems like someone is really here. How can we help you don't you see that we want to eat our lunches in peace?" I said sarcastic, which made Laxus angrier than he was when he got here. Then he gave a command and Gray came towards me and pulled out my lunch from my hands, before I realized all my yummy lunch was on the floor.

"I am not going to clean this." I just had to say that. Then an idea had popped into my head.

"He does anything to catch my attention, Cana do you think he has a crush on me or something?" I asked. This shocked the most people but Cana played along.

"No I don't think so. I bet he wants to go near you and then make a move on me. He must really be after my beauty." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well then it's cool because I don't think I could refuse anyone if they confessed their feelings. And really I would rather have someone like Loki." I said, this was mostly the truth. This caused the girls to relax and after some time they even laughed at my comment. Laxus yet again did a strange move, probably another command. Then in a matter of seconds I saw someone grabbing my hand. I looked at this person only to find Sting Eucliffe glaring at me.

"I think Stingy Bee fell for you." Erza joked. I just had to laugh at her comment. Then I felt a dark aura coming from Sting, which made me laugh harder, very soon Cana joined and only after five seconds every girl in our group laughed. This made The Thunder Tribe more pissed.

"Let's not waste our time on these idiots, tomorrow they're going to run to us like lost puppies." Laxus comment made the other boys from The Thunder Tribe grin at us, but somewhat I found Natsus grin to be a friendly one. _Was it me or was it my imagination_? I asked myself not being sure. But soon someone interrupted my thought. It was Stingy Bee, he's grip harden for every seconds that passed by, but I showed no sings of pain, because it was not really painfully.

"Let me defeat her." Sting said glaring at me with eyes full of hatred. I just sighed, it seems I had to defeat him, but not here. I didn't want to pay for the damages and especially in the cafeteria where so many things were around that could get destroyed under the fight.

"Do what you want, but when you defeat her take pictures of her miserly face beaten up." He said and with this he left while Sting stayed, ready in a fight position.

"Ok pretty boy if you want to fight then let's take it outside." I said.

"Scared to let people see you beaten up?" Sting wanted to mock me.

"No not really. Girls don't wait for me." I said and then I looked at Sting.

"I have a perfect place for the fight." He said and then he started to run I just simply followed him. He stopped at a huge building and we went in. It was the sport hall. I looked around it was pretty huge and nobody seemed to be in there.

"Now I don't have to worry to get distracted." Sting said.

"What are you doing, you must be a pervert." I said blushing, it was only to get him mad, and well it worked perfectly, I was such a good actor when I wanted to get people pissed of.

"What are you talking about? Are you stupid or something I came here to beat up your sorry ass!" He yelled. Then he rushed to my side, soon he started to give his punches at me, I just calmly dodged every move he did, it was so easy. I could see his every move. Then I punched him hard in the stomach that made him back away a little.

"You're not that bad." Sting said.

"But you are." I said smirking which made him go mad. Yet again he started to cast his punches at me, but this time I blocked them. Actually he was not that bad and I respected him more for trying to use his own strength to defeat me, not just lay back and rely on the students from our school. He gave me some punches that would leave bruises. Then I kicked him on the side only to find that he blocked it and grabbed my foot. Then he used all his strength to throw me at the wall, I made a huge impact with the wall and my back started to hurt. Then I rushed to him and I gave him a punch on his back. This made him fall but after some seconds he got up and he went at me like a mad man. I sighed it was time to take it serious and I gave him a punch in the stomach that made him collapse on the floor rolling in pain.

"Do you see now that I am stronger than you?" I asked, but he gave no response. I looked at him worried, maybe I took it little too far. I went closer and I poked him on his cheek, no reaction. I rolled him over to see his face, but he fainted. I sighed and I took him over my shoulder. _What if people see him beaten up?_ I thought and I took my uniform jacked and placed it on Sting so nobody would see his face. Carefully I got out of the hall and luckily it seemed that lesson had started already and nobody was there. I ran as fast I could and I opened the doors to the infirmary. Luckily nobody saw me and no one was here anyway. I started to bandage my wounds and then I glanced at Sting. I bandaged his wounds too, but only the visible one, I didn't touch his clothes, he could do it himself when he wake up. Just then I realized something, when he was not glaring at me or making his sour face he was pretty handsome. Quickly I realized what I was thinking so I gave myself a slap on my face. Really the influence of Cana must have gotten into me. I just headed to the classroom. When I entered the classroom the teacher didn't gave me any attention, he just choose to ignore me. I sat down and then a white paper came flying to me, it landed on my extremely ugly desk. I looked inside.

"What happened did he try to rape you or something?" I just knew who it was on the spot.

"No Cana he just fought me. Then I beat him up and left his beaten up ass in the infirmary." I wrote back. Then I threw the paper back to her. Few seconds later the paper came back to my desk.

"You're to kind, you could just leave him wherever you two went and take pictures of him." Then I wrote.

"Or I could just throw him in your house and leave the rest to you." I smiled at my own little comment. Yet again I threw the paper back to her. It didn't take her much to write the response.

"Yes do it next time." I read it in my mind then I saw a devil smile under the text. I just gave her my thumbs up. But really I would never do it actually. After the school we didn't plan anything special, I heard that Cana was heading to someone's party. She wanted me to go with her but I wanted to rest, after the fight with Sting my whole back was aching. I took my bike and I stared to drive home, but then I saw a huge rope came from nowhere. I didn't manage to dodge it so my bike fell and me with it. I fell on my face pretty hard, but the worst case was with my legs, they were bleeding pretty badly. Well I could feel some drops of blood on my face but my legs were in the worst condition. I could still stand but I choose to not, because I knew that they would come out soon. Many students from my school came forward. They held eggs and flour in their hands, some of them even the fire extinguisher. _Were they going to make pancakes or something? _I just sighed at the fact that they were acting so cowardly. They started to laugh madly, like some sort of hyenas. I stood up and I fought them. With this I yelled.

"Don't think you can beat me with those cowardly tricks!" and then I took my bike and I started to go like nothing happened.

**Gray p.o.v.**

We were sitting in some classroom which I never saw before. We were looking out of the window waiting for the plan to go in action. The plan was to have a group of people attack her. Now she fell down pretty hard, now she would not have any possible way to defend herself. But before I realized she stood up and started to beat up everyone out there. In only like 15 minutes the most fled for the lives.

"Don't think you can beat me with those cowardly tricks!" She yelled, it was so loud that we even heard her without have any windows opened. Then she took her bike and started to go all highly like nothing happened. Then Sting entered.

"What did you take it so long?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah Sting don't say you lost to a girl." Natsu said laughing. Then Sting send him a glare.

"Didn't you say that you were going to beat her up?" Laxus asked.

"Whatever." He just said, it seems we never get to know what happened. Then he looked out of the window.

"Shit what happened there?" Sting asked looking rather shocked. Then Laxus slammed the desk. The slam was so powerful that it broke the desk in half.

"We need a better punishment for her." He said.

"Don't you think that you are going overboard?" Fried asked him.

"Why would you think so? She doesn't learn anything. I am not going to stop this before she kneels down to me and beg for forgiveness." He said smirking.

"But you never went so far on a girl." Fried said calmly.

"Well this time she is a monster." I said.

"Well Laxus you can always kick her out from school." Bixlow said.

"Then it's not going to be so funny, I want her to leave on her own." Laxus said.

"It's seems he found a new toy. Gihi." Gajeel said. Well it was going to be interesting, nobody before made Laxus this crazy like he was now.

"Then what are you gonna do?" I asked curious on the thinks he would do.

"This time we are going to send on her a group of guys and we send her little bonus to it." Laxus said then he smiled.

"I am going to leave first." Natsu said, now if I think about it Natsu was not he's usual self from the day we got to know that this black haired girl was trained by Gildarts. Then Natsu left and I had to follow him something was off.

"I'm leaving to." I said and I rushed after Natsu. Then I saw him pick up his phone and he called someone. Because I was to far away I could not hear his conversation. After this I followed him only to find that he stopped at the Fernandes residence, what stupid of me he just wanted to see his friend. I sighed with relief and I called a taxi, then I just simply went back home.

* * *

**Answer for the review from guest: You could not call it a story where Laxus takes over Fairy Tail because he already has it. xD Then I didn't plan on adding Evergreen in this story, but then I can always change my mind xp**

**People don't forget to vote for your favorite parings.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomene~ for the late uptade, but here it is chapter 4...**

* * *

**Cana p.o.v.**

So the party was crazy, everyone was having a lot of fun. But sadly I waked up with a hangover. The pain was killing me, so before I headed to school I took some painkillers. It was stupid of my friend to do a party in the middle of the week, but I could not complain about anything more because the party was awesome. It was a pity that Joanna didn't take a part of this, but I think it is because she didn't know anyone out there, just me.

_Ok I'm going to make a party on my own, today._ I thought then I could invite the girls and let them invite at least one guy, it was the best idea ever. I just had to make it happen. I was now heading to school when a familiar voice said.

"Hey Cana." first I thought that it was Mira but when I looked around it was actually Joanna, strange she never went by foot to school. I hugged her but then fast backed away. She had bandages on her face and her legs were shaking, it felt like she would collapse to the ground any minute now.

"What happened?" I asked with a worried voice. She just laughed nervously.

"You know these idiots made my bike fall and it ended up like this." She said.

"Is it that bad?" I asked

"Well it hurt, but in the hospital they said it was no problem with my legs." She responded.

"Hey Cana, Joanna!" Someone shouted it was Mira and her sister Lisanna. They rushed and waved to us.

"Hi." I and Joanna answered in unison. I was so happy, because thanks to Joanna I managed to make more female friends. Actually Joanna was my only truly female friend before this. I really had problems with girls because somewhat I always managed to snatch their boyfriends away with made the girls pretty angry. Soon in a matter of seconds the sisters' faces changed from happy to worry.

"What happened?" Mira asked eyeing Joannas shaking legs.

"She fell from her bike, because of The Thunder Tribe." I said, really how could they step so low.

"Actually it got worse when I beat these guys up." Joanna said while pointing at some guys, but when they saw that she was staring at them they started to run for their lives.

"Let me check it up." Mira said.

"Or maybe we can go to the nurse. I'm sure she can help you, even if she can be mean sometimes." Lisanna added. Yeah our school nurse was really scary. Mostly she screamed out that she hated humans, and everyone that went there rushed out in a high speed. It was a rumor that told that even The Thunder Tribe members hated or was scared of her, but the rumors stopped after that a couple of guys got beaten up.

"It sounds like a good idea." Joanna said and we rushed to the infirmary on the way we saw Erza, Levy and Lucy. They fallowed us already understanding the situation. When we arrived was Porlyusica already there.

"Porlyusica-san can you help her?" Levy asked. Then she send us a glare, but when she looked at Joanna she just sighed.

"Sit on the bed." She said and Joanna did as she said. Then she took of her knee socks. Her knees were wrapped in bloody bandages, when Porlyusica took of them I could swear it didn't smell nice at all.

"It is terrible why didn't you come here yesterday?" she asked.

"It was really late and.." she stopped talking and dropped her head.

"And The Thunder Tribe was here in school, it could turn up worse if they would catch her." I finished.

"Stupid kids." Porlyusica muttered under her nose. It seemed that she didn't like The Thunder Tribe at all. She started to treat her legs, while Joanna bet her under lip, because of the pain. When she was ready she wrapped Joanna's knees in a new bandage and with this we left the infirmary. When we went out we meet the Thunder Tribe. I send them my personal glare.

"You pricks, I swear I'm going to put your lives in misery for hurting my friend!" Erza yelled, while Joanna looked with shock at Erza. Then I saw something odd Natsu and Gray were moving step by step from Erzas rage. I giggled at it.

"Erza I think we must head to our classrooms if we don't want to get late." Lucy remarked. That made Erza calm and we headed to our classes. While others were focusing on the lessons I was thinking out what we could do at the party, and it was a perfect day to do it at because today was Friday, which means no school tomorrow.

**Time skip~**

"Cana, earth to Cana. The lessons have ended is time for lunch." Joanna said.

"Eh?" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"It's time for lunch." She said I just nodded and took my lunch money.

"Did you forget to make your lunch?" Joanna asked, I just nodded well I had to huge hangover to even think about it.

"That's what I was thinking that's why I made you one." Joanna said and she gave me another lunch box. I opened it there was written on the rice _"BFF this is my oath to you"_. I just smiled at this and gave her a friendly smack on the back.

"Let's go, Erza is going to get angry if we don't come on time." Mira said and we went to the cafeteria where Erza and the others were sitting.

"What did you take so long?" Lisanna asked.

"Just daydreaming Cana." Mira said which made Erza glare at me. We sat down and started to dig in our lunches.

"You know we want to stop the Thunder Tribe, but what are we going to do if we don't want to use violence?" Levy asked. Then a perfect idea popped in my head.

"We can use our feminine sex appeal." I said, the reactions were not what I expected.

"I think she is right, there is not much we can do." Lisanna said.

"Ok Cana then what did you mean?" Erza asked really serious.

"You know I was just kidding?" I asked really unsure.

"We know but what choices do we have?" Levy asked.

"And I'm actually really good at this." Lucy said.

"Then how about we sing a song?" Mira asked.

"That is not sex appeal." Lucy said.

"But we can dance while singing." I said ok that was it we just had to find a perfect song to performance.

"Then any ideas for a song?" Lisanna asked, and then I remembered something if it was about dancing it was wise to ask Joanna.

"Joanna you usually dance to the songs you listen how about we sing one of these?" I asked.

"I don't think they fit. They are in Korean I don't think any of us can Korean." Joanna said.

"Actually I can." Levy said everyone looked at her wide-eyed.

"Then can you teach me it?" Joanna asked.

"Of course." Levy answered.

"But wait a moment sometimes you listen to music in English." I said.

"Oh these are Korean songs but in English." She said.

"Then how about we sing them?" I asked.

"Ok, then how about this?" she asked and handed over her phone. _"Girls Generation-The boys"_ I listened to it was perfect.

"We take it." I said the other just nodded.

"Oh before I forget I'm going to hold a party tonight. You all are invited and you can invite at least one guy to the party." I said they just looked at me.

"I never went to a party what should I wear?" Joanna asked Levy, she just shook her head.

"I don't really want to be mean but I have homework to do." Lucy said.

"It can wait." I said, she just nodded, it seemed that neither Joanna, Levy, Lucy and Lisanna wanted to go, but they would because we are friends after all. Then Joanna stood up.

"I must go." She said.

"Where?" I asked.

"What a stupid question to the bathroom of course." Joanna said.

"But what if you end up meeting them?" Levy asked.

"If they are manly enough then they going to ignore me. And if I don't be back then go without me." Joanna added and she went.

"You just sounded like my brother Elfman." Lissana said giggling.

"What do you mean?" Joanna asked.

"He always says things about how manly he is." She explained.

"Then maybe we are going to be on good terms if we meet." Joanna just answered and with this she headed to the nearest wc.

**Joanna p.o.v.**

So my lunch today was really average I really had to go to Mira's cooking classes. I was now heading back to classes, but before I realized it some strong arms caught me by surprise and before I knew a white hand chief was placed on my mouth, then everything faded away.

* * *

**So what is going to happen next? Let's find it out in the next chapter and don't forget to vote for your favorite pairings**

**I'm also writting a fanfiction for 2P Hetalia and I'm in need of 3 OCs in it, if you are interested then check it up ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayoo~~ my dear readers. I would like to thank you for your reviews and for fallowing and favorite this story. Arigatou~~**

* * *

**Joanna p.o.v.**

When I came to my senses I realized that nothing specially happened, I felt normal. Just my legs were hurting but it was nothing new to it. I opened my eyes realizing that I lied on something soft yet not. I saw glimpse of blue hair, then I looked more carefully this time I saw two yellow eyes staring and me and that the guy had a strange tattoo on his right eye. I stood up really quickly which surprised the guy, but only for a second.

"So you finally awake." He said, I just stared at him dumbfounded realizing that I lied on his lap a while ago.

"I g-got attacked from behind was it you?" I asked really fast, it would not be surprising if he didn't understand what I just said.

"No, I saw it happening so I helped you and let you rest on my lap while you were asleep." He just answered, I just sighed with relief his eyes told me that he told the truth.

"Thanks, but would it not be simpler just to take me to school nurse?" I asked.

"Well maybe it would be, but then I could not stare at your beautiful face meanwhile you were asleep." He just answered, I just blushed at his commend because it was the first time someone said a thing like this to me.

"And why would it be impossible in the infirmary?" I asked he just looked at me and with a straight face said.

"I rather don't want to be disturbed." I didn't know how to respond to this so I just simply asked him for his name.

"So what's your name" I asked.

"My name is Jellal and from today I'm your personal stalker 24/7." He answered, the first few seconds I was rather shocked but it soon turned out to laugher.

"Good joke dude." I said holding my stomach.

"It was not a joke." He said with a serious face.

"Or rather you could call me your personal bodyguard if you prefer it that way." He said, I just looked at him dumbfounded. I was lost did he meant it or just joked around with me.

"What and why would you want to spend you free time with me?" I asked.

"Well Natsu wanted me to do it in the first place, and because I have a dept for him then it is a least I can do." He said.

"Wait a moment I don't need a bodyguard, I can handle everything myself." I said.

"Then what about what happened a while ago?" he asked.

"I never knew that they are going to play these dirty tricks." I protested like hell I would want to have a bodyguard and specially hired by Natsu himself. He was a member of The Thunder Tribe there is not knowing what he is really planning.

"But you're happy that I was nearby?" he asked, well if he was not here then I can't imagine what these cowards would do to me.

"Yes I am, but I don'r think that Natsu would be so kind to send me a bodyguard for no reason. Knowing him it would be something stupid like knowing my moves or something like this." I said a little bit disappointed.

"That's how you describe it, but the main reason would be to find Gildarts." Jellal responded.

"Then why don't you ask or stalk Cana instead, she is after all his daughter." I said.

"But she didn't train with him, so it is a smart idea to fallow you around." He just responded. I face palmed, didn't he realize that somewhat it sounded discussing and pervert. Then I heard something ring, it took me a second to realize that it was my own phone. I took it out and answered, it was no other than Cana.

"Hello?" I responded.

"Where the hell did you vanish? Either way the party is going to be in 30 minutes, I just rang to make you remember it." She said loud enough to make me deaf.

"But I don't know if Loki is going to accept my invitation and can I come with my school uniform?" I asked.

"You can't choose Loki he's already coming with Lucy and no you can't come dressed in a school uniform. And if you can't find yourself a guy then you are not welcomed here." she said.

"You're so mean." I whined. She just hung up on me, maybe she was angry because I didn't came to lessons and made her worried, I think I owe her a proper explanation. Then I looked at Jellal and I got a idea.

"Say do you have a car?" I asked him, he just nodded this was enough as an answer.

"Then can you give me a ride?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"And don't you mind giving it to me tomorrow to?" I asked.

"I don't, but what's your point?" he asked.

"Ok, so my friend Cana wanted us to invite at least one guy to her house. Then I thought about you, but first we must to change our clothes." I said.

"Ok, but why do you think I want to go there?" he asked.

"Well if you don't want then don't." I said I knew he would not just throw away this type of opportunity to find out something.

"No I'm going." He said and stared to drag me away.

"Wait I must take my books first." I said making myself clear. He stopped and with this I went to the lockers while he fallowed me. I grabbed the things I needed and we headed to the parking place. He stopped at a blue sporty car. While he held the door for me I went in and thanked him. Then he started to drive.

"First we stop at my house." He said and I just nodded, it took him totally 5 minutes to change and came back. It was pretty fast, the next stop was at mine house, I had to give him directions. When we arrived I went to the house I putted some plain jeans and a t-shirt where the text said _"Keep calm because I'm awesome."_ it was written in black on yellow fabric. Then I had also to change my bandages and put some cream on the wounds. So basically it took me around 15 minutes, 3 times more than for Jellal. When we arrived by Cana's house we had a little problem. Where to put the car. I got out and rang on the doorbell. Cana came out after some time.

"Where is your partner didn't I say not to come if you didn't got any partner with you?" She asked.

"He is here, he does just have to park his car, so can you lend us some help?" I asked not really enjoying her attitude against me.

"Loki you have to move your car into the garage!" Cana yelled, that made him rushing towards us.

"Hey Joanna." He said and with this he skipped to his car moving it into the garage. With this I rushed to Jellal and told him where he could park his car. When he was ready he came out making Cana breath less.

"Well not bad Joanna, who is he?" Cana asked. Before I could say anything Jellal interrupted me.

"I'm Jellal, Joanna's personal stalker." he answered. The expression of both Cana and Loki were priceless, I just have to giggle at it. Jellal was now laughing just a little to himself.

"I'm going to explain it later, let's go in." and with this said I dragged Jellal into the house. When we got in Mira asked.

"What happened Cana, Loki?" But they didn't respond it seemed that they didn't heard or something. I looked around the room there were many males that I didn't know. I took a place in one of the many sofas in the room, meanwhile Jellal took a place beside me. We exchanged with girls some waves and smiles. They all looked beautiful it seemed that they all tried to see out pretty, meanwhile I on the other hand had no time to do anything else than to change my clothes., but is not like I like to put make-up on myself anyway. Cana came back to reality and yelled.

"Everyone is here let's start the party."

"You didn't invite us only to drink right?" I asked.

"Of course not, we are going to have some games and such it's going to be fun trust me and we have your type of man here." Cana said.

"You don't know what type of man I like." I protested.

"Of course I know it, I am your friend remember." Cana said, I just didn't know what to think first she is all angry on me then she is quite nice.

"Before we start I'm gonna introduce everybody. So like you know I'm Cana the host of the party. The next to me is my best friend Joanna, she is cute and thanks to me she loosed the shy attitude. Don't let her looks fool you she is able to kick some ashes if needed. The next to her is her partner Jellal, I just met him but one thing is clear he is Joanna's personal stalker."

Cana said.

"He is not, it was only a joke." I protested.

"You can see me as her personal bodyguard." Jellal said, I just face palmed.

"The next cutie is Lucy, she is very kind, talkative and she loves books. Her largest dream is to become a professional writer." Cana said, yeah she had to say the most epic and awkward things.

"You could skip the last part." Lucy whined.

"Her partner is Loki, but on guard girls he is a huge flirt and playboy." Cana said in a serious tone, it must mean that she already experience it or something, but she never told me about it.

"I'm not I'm just a simple gentleman." Loki protested, right if it only was so.

"The next in the row is Levy, she is best friends with Lucy and like her she is kind and a huge fan of books. When she and Lucy are talking about books their imagination can run pretty crazy." Cana commented. Yeah another awkward moment.

"Hello." Levy just said blushing a little by Cana's comment.

"Her partner is Midnight, he's mysterious and he likes to sleep. That is all I know about him so far." She said.

"Hey." He just simply answered.

"Next we have our awesome Erza, she can be scary sometimes but most of the time she is because of need of protecting her friends. Her favorite dish is cake, I think she should marry it because she loves is so much." Cana said, that caused Erza to glare at her but Cana just simply ignored her.

"Her partner is no other than her childhood friend Simon. They know each other since kindergarten and they are on good terms. He is very kind and he likes to help people in need. I once was saved by him, but there is no need for you to know." Cana said.

"Hello." He just simply said like the most of the people.

"Ok we're moving on. Here we have Mirajane in short Mira. She is a huge matchmaker, she likes to involve herself in any couples problems and relationship if she thinks they see cute with each other. Her cooking is delicious and many students wanted her to teach them how to cook." Cana said. Mira just smiled and nodded her head.

"Her partner is Racer, he's very fast runner and good with sports. He likes everything that is fast for him." Cana continued, well he seemed interesting. He just greeted us and Cana continued.

"Afterwards we have Lisanna, Mira's sister. She is very kind and caring person. Her partner is Cobra, I heard somewhere that he's real name is Eric. What can I say about him… well he likes snakes." I just sighed really couldn't she just say anything better, something about his personality or something.

"Really Cana could you not say anything else?" Cobra asked.

"And who's this?" I asked and pointed at the trio that were not yet introduced.

"Oh these are my partners." Cana answered.

"Was is not suppose to be only one?" Lucy asked.

"Of course but I thought that with more around it would be funnier." Cana said.

"So can we get their names any time soon?" Erza asked.

"Oh sorry they are from the right Hibiki, Ren and Eve." She said. I eyed etch one of them, they did send out the same aura as Loki, this told me that they probably were also playboys just like him.

"Then Joanna please tell us how Jellal become your personally stalker." Cana said, I just looked at Jellal he gave no attention to Cana which told me that he didn't care at all.

"Well can't you tell, the reason is simply he felt in love with me at the first sight." I just explained which was not near the truth at all. Jellal seemed to lose speech at my explanation, which caused me to laugh. The others looked dumbfounded at me which I found out really funny.

"Sorry Jellal, no the true explanation is that Natsu made him do it." I said holding my stomach.

"Why would he want to do it?" Mira asked searching for any possible love information.

"Don't tell me he's the one that fell for you?" Lucy asked.

"If you love him too then I am supporting you two." Mira said. I could not stop my laugh.

"No, everyone he just wants to find Cana's father." I said while laughing.

"But I'm his daughter would it not be simpler to stalk me?" Cana asked, the expression on her face told me that she would want a hottie like Jellal to stalk her.

"Well he wanted also to see my moves and maybe learn them or something." I said, Jellal just nodded.

"Doesn't it sound a little bit pervert?" Levy asked it seemed that most of them had the same thought.

"From our perspective it is, but he is a little stupid. I mean Natsu not Jellal." I said.

"You know it's not nice to talk about one of my friends like that." Jellal said, that made me felt a little bit guilt inside.

"Anyway what games did you mean Cana?" I asked little curios changing the topic.

"You know when we are drunk we can play 7 minutes in heaven and these stuffs." Cana said, I just stared at her regretting that I came here in the first place.

"I just knew that the only reason is for you to have drinking buddies and forget I'm never going to play these games. I'm not gonna lose my first kiss in a such way." I said horrified at the thought of what could have happened.

"I knew it you all four are so angelic." Cana said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that neither you, Lucy, Levy and Lisanna had their first kiss." Cana said.

"Well you could keep it for yourself.." before I realized I was occupied with the trio.

"You have really a heart and beauty of an angel, would you mind to become my personal angel, while I'm going to be your prince?" the Eve guy asked. I was just standing there in a shock, it was the nicest thing a guy ever told me, I was moved to tears.

"How dare your flirt with her?" Loki hissed loudly. Lucy had to hold him so he didn't rush to the trio.

Then this Hibiki took my hand and kissed it.

"Is nice to meet you princess."

"Nice to meet you too, Hibiki-san." I said. I was so happy, actually nobody ever tried to flirt with me if we don't count Jellal.

"Please princess allow me to be your knight in shining amour." Hibiki said. Then Cana ruined my happy moment.

"If you want to be her knight you must defeat her enemies, which are Laxus, Fried, Bixlow, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Rouge and Sting can you do it Hibiki?" she asked, then he turned blue and said nervously.

"I think our fate has to rip us apart, but worry not princess in some other life maybe we can be together." Hibiki said, I just sweet dropped. Then they went to Lucy instead.

"Thanks Cana for actually ruining it." I hissed.

"I didn't know you liked these types of guys." Cana said.

"Well I like Loki does this give you a hint?" I whispered in her ear.

"Really I thought your type is someone like Midnight." Cana added.

"Well my actually type is blondes with blue eyes, but after Loki helped me I kind of fallen for him, but I know he doesn't like me that way, for him I am like a sister." I whispered in her ear.

"How do you know? Did you ask him?" Cana asked.

"Well I actually wanted to ask him, but I got this another way, when he was on a date with some other girl she asked who I was for him and he answered that I was something like a little sister for him." I said. Cana just hugged me after I told her about my emotions for Loki.

* * *

**It something going to actually happen at Cana's party? Let's find it out in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to vote for your favorite parings ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it's so short and that it took me so long to uptade, but I keep on doing my other story named Gakuen Hetalia and well sometimes I'm really lazy xP**

* * *

**Jellal p.o.v.**

So I was pitting beside Joanna, my plan was simple. Just go around the house when these people are going to be to drunk to notice that I vanished into the house. I realized that this flirt trio went to their another target named Lucy, it didn't took much for Loki to start a fight with them, so everyone's attention were on them, because I was not interested in it just as much as Joanna and Cana. Just because of the small space between us I accidentally eavesdropped their conversation. So I learned the fact that she likes Loki, also she mentioned a part that he helped her with something, but with what I don't have any idea. I sighed, I was not here to hear girls talk about their love problems.

"Come on Joanna, let's drink." Cana said showing the beer bottle into Joanna's face.

"No Cana I'm a light drinker and I hate alcohol." Joanna refused and took the cold bottle and placed it on the table next to her.

"You're such a fun killer." Cana said taking a look at the bottle.

"But aren't you like underage?" I asked.

"No I'm 18 this year so is Joanna." Cana answered.

"But you look like an alcoholic." I said very serious.

"You are not mistaken, she is an alcoholic." Mira said glaring at Cana.

"Well she started to drink when she was ten." Cana said, everyone looked now on Joanna.

"Don't drag me into your conversation Cana, and yes I did but I only tasted it and back in those years it was so much tastier than now." Joanna said.

"But how did it happen?" Erza asked.

"My grandmother let me do it." Joanna answered it shocked Erza.

"She gave a child alcohol is this not a crime?" Erza asked herself around.

"Come on Erza chill out." Cana wanted to calm her down. And when it was done she continued whit she started.

"Come on just a little bit." Cana said all creepy trying to convince Joanna to drink with her, but no matter what she said the response was always the same. Then she fast grabbed a bottle of vodka, I didn't even know it was standing there and she forced it on Joanna. She refused to drink it up but in some point she had to swallow. Then she pushed Cana away and stood up.

"Stupid Cana *hiccup*" she said looking pretty drunk already. Then she lost her balance and landed on one of the guys, I believe his name was Midnight. She eyed him for a while and then she stood up and apologized polity and then she stormed out in high speed to the toilet.

"Cana why did you do it?" Lisanna asked her.

"Well I thought that she would be one of these people that would be more affected emotionally or try to joke around and spread the funny feeling." Cana explained looking a little bit disappointed and sad at the same time.

"But instead she is one of the kinds that gets sleepy and feels ill while drunk." Lucy said.

"And she wanted to explain this to you." Levy added.

"I feel like the whole world is against me." Cana said, I just could not stand it and I took the change to flee.

"I'm going to check on her." I said and before anyone could protest I rushed to the hallway. And from there I took the stairs into the second floor. I looked around and tried to open all the door. The first ones lead into a bathroom, and the room next door looked like a girl's bedroom. I went further.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked. It didn't took me long to figure out who it was.

"Nothing Joanna just searching after bathroom." I said, now I was screwed because she didn't believed this little lie.

"Seriously if you want to find any info just make sure you go to the correct room." She said and the she grabbed my arm and lead me to one of the rooms that was last in the hallway. Then she opened it and we went in.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Gildarts study room." She said.

"And why did you lead me here?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid Jellal, anyway if you wanted to do it you could always ask Cana she would be more than happy if you found her father for her, he tends to go on really dangerous and long adventure so there is no way to know when he comes back." She explained. Then she started to search between the papers.

"Wait a moment weren't you drunk?" I asked.

"I am actually when I get drunk I have really high pains everything is spinning. So this is why I don't drink because it only makes everything worse." She explained.

"So it means you like the taste but not the side effect?" I asked.

"No actually I hate the taste of alcohol; I only like sweet wine, but nothing more." She said. Then she started to look around the room, there was a mess you could not go without stomping on something. She continued to search between documents.

"Oh!" she yelled after minutes of searching.

"What?" I asked.

"He is going to be in the mountains in a month." She said.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah then I can ask him to train me more." She said all happy.

"Don't you think you are pretty strong already?" I asked, because no matter how you saw it she was actually strong, I would not be surprised if she could make a rock go in half with just a punch.

"It's not about strength anymore, I just started to think that this seems like a fun thing to do." She explained to me.

"Anyway do you want to stay here and search some more or shall we go down?" she asked me, well if his student had so hard to find him then I guess there is nothing more I can do now, so I went down together with Joanna.

"What did you take so long? Prepares did you do a making out session?" Cana teased.

"No Cana and thanks to you I feel so much worse, maybe I'm going to go home?" she said.

"No buddy you don't go anywhere because this is time for 7 minutes in heaven." Cana said grinning like an idiot.

"NOOOOOOoooooo!" Joanna let out a war cry and then she was rolling on the floor.

"I knew you would love this." Cana said.

"No Cana I'm not doing it." Joanna said standing from the ground.

"Come one fun killer you could always bet up the guy if he tried to do anything." Cana said making puppy eyes.

"Ok, I do it." Joanna said.

"So you intend to spin the bottle or draw the lots?" I asked not really interested in this game at all.

"We going to draw the lots and because we want all the guys to have the chance with another girl so it's going to be double papers with girls names on ant then boys can draw the lots." Cana explained.

"It means there is a small change that I don't get chosen." Joanna said all happy, she really must hate this game.

"No actually if someone is not going to be chosen then we decided that Mira is going to choose someone for her." Cana said, Joanna's smile dropped.

"Then can we at least write something we want on the cards?" Joanna asked.

"Ok if you think it is funnier this way." Cana said. Joanna took two bit of papers and wrote something. Then the other girls did the sane, they thought it would be of course funnier this way around.

"So which guy wants to go first?" Cana asked. Then the trio and Loki took up their hands.

"Ok Loki you go first." Cana said. Then Mira came to Loki with a fancy bag full of white papers. Then he took one.

"Stars. It says stars." Loki said out aloud for everyone to hear.

* * *

**So who got Loki is it Lisanna, Lucy or maybe Erza let's find it out in the next chapter... ^^**


End file.
